A Very Special Love
by Joyal
Summary: A Very Special Love. Tsunade hated Jiraiya ever since they were little. A story which shows how their feelings develops as they get older. Will it change? Will she ever love him back? No spoilers so far - but some might be in the later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction about JirTsu that I'm posting here.

Yes, yes, It's a songfic, I'm trying to do a story based on the lyrics of the song 'A Very Special Love' by Sarah Geronimo.

The time line, well I dunno yet, probably from Tsunade & Jiraiya being young then they get older.

Well my first chapter is done, and that's when they're about 8.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO. I wish I did though, everyone does :p**

* * *

**A VERY SPECIAL LOVE**

I never believed in love  
I was deceived by love  
I never had much luck with lovers before  
And I couldn't compete  
I seemed just part of the street  
To be walked on by everyone but then

Then I found a very special love in you  
It's a feeling that's so totally new  
Over and over, it's burning inside  
I found a very special love in you  
And it almost breaks me in two  
Squeezing me tighter  
But I'm never gonna let go

You're not like the rest  
I know you're one of the best  
You give more than you should  
And take nothing in return  
Stay always with me  
And I always will be  
The one person that you can count  
On always to love you

And I found a very special love in you  
It's a feeling that's so totally new  
Over and over, it's burning inside  
I found a very special love in you  
And it almost breaks me in two  
Squeezing me tighter  
But I'm never gonna let go  
But I...

Found a very special love in you  
It's a feeling that's so totally new  
Over and over, it's burning inside  
I found a very special love in you  
And it almost breaks me in two  
Squeezing me tighter  
But I'm never gonna let go

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_I never believed in love_

We were just two young genins. Both at the age of eight. I dislike him, but he didn't seem to have understand that.

"Hey there gorgeous!" said the white-haired boy with a smile on his face. She ignored him and sat down on the bench.

He went and sat down next to her. She moved a little to increase the space that's separating them from touching each others shoulders.

"How long have you been here? You must have been here really early..." he said giving her quick glances.

"Why do you care? If you want to sit here, just don't talk to me..."

"Tsu-chan, come on, loosen up a little, it's early in the morning." He put his arms around Tsunade, she pushed his hand away and slapped his face.

"I told you already Jiraiya! Don't!" She was annoyed.

"Geez.. Women these days.. So predictable." he whispered to himself.

Ever since she had met him, they had been fighting a _lot_. Even their Sensei can't control them, their other team mate, Orochimaru just ignore them and always call them "Annoying." Tsunade has a crush on him even though he's _"pale and creepy"_ as Jiraiya described him. Jiraiya did not get along with Orochimaru, ever since they both met each other.

"Ok, Tsunade-hime." he tried to get her attention.

She looked at him, still annoyed, "What is it now? Is it really hard to keep your mouth shut eh Baka?"

"We've known each other since we were 4, and you hated me, and I can see that you still do... Why anyway?" he asked looking at Tsunade.

She looked as if she was thinking, "Too many reasons. Just don't ask." she replied stretching her arms out and stood up soon as she saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former student of the Second Hokage and her Team's Sensei, Team Sarutobi.

Seconds later, she saw Orochimaru behind Sarutobi. Jiraiya stood up not looking so happy anymore, his smile has been wiped off his face.

"Sorry. Am I late?" Sarutobi asked. Tsunade stood in front of him, as if starting to form a line, Jiraiya then stood next to her, then finally Orochimaru.

"So.. What are we doing today Sarutobi-sensei?!" Jiraiya excitedly asked, Orochimaru gave him an evil look "Jerk." he mouthed, Tsunade saw and giggled a bit.

_"_Well, I was thinking of giving you lot a pretty easy lesson today," he scratched his head. "

His students all raised an eye brow. "What do you mean exactly by an easy lesson?" asked Tsunade, "We're getting a lot of that lately, no disrespect though Sensei." she continued.

Sarutobi looked at her weirdly, "What are you saying, Tsunade?"

Jiraiya quickly stepped in to defend his Hime, "Hehehe. Sarutobi-sensei, I'm sure Tsunade-chan didn't mean anything by it, I'm positive.. Right Tsunade-chan?" he looked at her with a forceful stare, "Whatever." she just said. Jiraiya still cannot believe her attitude towards him, it's just not right, unfair, and not acceptable attitude coming from a Princess like her.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Well.. Tell me what do you guys think? I know some people say that they're not much of a couple, but hey they're so cute together!_

_The first line just came in to my head so I wrote it down._

_Reviews are appreciated =]_

_Pam_

x


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_I was deceived by love_

"So. Are you three just gonna stand there and argue again?" asked Sarutobi.

Orochimaru crossed his arms together, "That's what losers do, I'm not included in the argument." he said. Tsunade looked at him and felt bad, Jiraiya walked up to him "Hey, watch your mouth there, snake boy!" pointing his index finger at Orochimaru.

"He-hey! Jiraiya! Stop pointing your finger at Orochimaru-kun." Tsunade said pulling Jiraiya away from Orochimaru, "Wha-? How can you still be in his side? Hellooo? He called you a loser." Jiraiya said.

"Sensei, carry on.." she said and tried to focus again, Jiraiya glanced at her ones more and looked at Sarutobi to listen.

"Ok," Sarutobi said, "Your lesson today will be an easy one, like I said at the start." he continued.

"Alright, alright, just tell us already!" Tsunade said, she was getting annoyed now.

"Well, it's very simple. You'll just need to take these bells from me" their Sensei said taking two bells out from his pockets.

"HUH?!?" said Tsunade & Jiraiya, Orochimaru looked at him with a confused look.

"Yes. It sounds simple, doesn't it?" said Sarutobi, "But it's not, believe me..."

"Why are they only two bells? There's three of us?" said the blonde-ninja.

"See those logs over there? If you don't get a bell from me, you'll be tied up to one of those and miss lunch, unfortunately.." he explained giving a glance at the three who still looked confused, "Shall we start?" he then said.

The three nodded. Sarutobi moved back about 10 metres away from them. "OK. I'll give you about an hour to try and get the bells from me. You can do or use whatever you like, like kunai knives, shurikens, senbon needles, whatever comes to mind.." he explained and then lifted one finger up, "Just remember, if you fail to get a bell from me, you'll be tied up to the log while we or I eat lunch. I said we because any one of you might not even get it from me. Haha." he laughed. Orochimaru frowned, so did Tsunade.

"Oh, Sensei, stop showing off! You know we can get them, it's so easy!" said the over confident Jiraiya. Sarutobi laughed, "If it was Orochimaru who said it or Tsunade I might believe it, but you? Oh Jiraiya, c'mon!"

"SENSEI!!!!" yelled Jiraiya, "Dare saying that again? You're just too shy to admit that I'm the best in your class." he said.

"Let's start? We'll see who's right eh, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi sounded like he was challenging his student. Jiraiya nodded stared the two bells who were held by Sarutobi in his right hand.

"Go!" announced Sarutobi, Orochimaru and Tsunade went to hide in two different places to think what they were going to do.

Jiraiya ran to Sarutobi and threw two small shurikens, Sarutobi dodged his attack. Jiraiya tried to grab one bell, but he failed and fell to the ground, rubbed his head and seconds later he saw Sarutobi's feet stood next to his head, "Hello there!" Sarutobi said, "I'm not finish yet!!" Jiraiya said with determination.

Tsunade hid behind a big tree, she smiled.

Orochimaru was behind the bushes, he stared closer to Sarutobi and took some senbon needles out, he smirked.

Some time later..

The white haired boy was tied on to a log. Tsunade smiling while holding her bell, Orochimaru behind Tsunade also with a bell in his hand.

"Look at that, isn't this like yesterday's training results? Deja vu...?" said Sarutobi teasingly, "Well, you two Orochimaru and Tsunade, you may eat this prepared lunches as a reward." he said handing Orochimaru and Tsunade the lunch boxes he made.

"Thank you." said Orochimaru and grabbed his lunch, sat down and leaning on the log in the right. "You're welcome... Tsunade?" Sarutobi said.

Tsunade put her bell down on the ground, she took her lunch from Sarutobi and smiled as for thank you.

After ten minutes of eating their lunches, and also having fun of teasing Jiraiya with their food, Orochimaru and Sarutobi left.

Tsunade was about to go when Jiraiya stopped him and said, "Wait there Tsu-chan!! Do me a favor?" he said.

"What?" she replied coldly

"Can you like untie me here? My arms ache and I'm really, really hungry, damn Sensei for this consequence." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade went behind him and took a kunai to break the ropes that's tied to Jiraiya's body. Jiraiya jumped with glee when he got loose.

"Woo! I can move again, Hahaha. Thanks Hime." he said and smiled, "Let's go, I'll walk you home.." he offered.

Tsunade looked at him and smiled, "No. It's fine, I'm not going home yet."

"Ok. Where are you going then?" Jiraiya sounded concerned.

"Going to the cemetery.." she said and bit her lip. She started walking off. Jiraiya followed her like a dog.

"Let me come with you." Tsunade looked at him and carried on walking, she was now staring ahead.

Cemetery:

Tsunade stood infront of two people's grave. Jiraiya looked at her, feeling sorry for her a little.

"I didn't know you visit them.." he said. "I do. Not often though, it just brings back memories.." she replied.

"Life's not fair, you now that right? You've lost your parents too.." she sat down with her knees up and below her face.

"Life is supposed to be unfair, that's what my father used to say to me. You're still lucky though." Jiraiya sat down too. Tsunade looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Hehe. You've still got your Grandfather and Grandmother, and Nawaki's there too." he explained, Tsunade understood him, after him saying that, she's the one who's feeling sorry for him now.

"What's with your face?" he asked her, he lifted her chin up.

"I'm sorry for my attitude towards you... You're really a pain a lot of the time, that's why, but I don't always mean what I say." she said.

"I know Tsunade-chan. Hehehe. Can we go, I'm hungry." he was begging her, "Come. Let's go to that tasty Ramen shop, I'll treat you." said Tsunade nicely and stood up. She helped Jiraiya and they walked to Ichiraku's.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_I never had much luck with lovers before_

"Can we have some ramen here, please Mister!" shouted Jiraiya to the Restaurant owner.

The owner turned and nodded. "Coming right up young man." he said.

Jiraiya then turned his attention to Tsunade who was looking at him, "Don't eat too much you baka. Your limit is two." she warned him pointing her index finger to his face.

"Two?! That's all I can eat? C'mon Hime, how is that a treat? A treat means, you will need to spoil me." he complained. Tsunade shaked her head for a 'No'.

"You're the Grand daughter of the First Hokage, you've got lots of cash, haven't you? So I don't know why this treat is not so much of a treat." he said again. Tsunade sighed.

A waiter brought two bowls of fresh, hot ramens to their table and gave them one bowl each. "Here you go, enjoy!" said the waiter as he turned and left the two genins.

The two ate their bowls. After that, Jiraiya ordered one more to reach his limit, Tsunade was full, so she just sat there and watched her pig-like team mate ate his second bowl.

Jiraiya burped, "Pardon me, Hime..", Tsunade gave him an 'ewww' look as she hated boys like that.

"You're such an idiot!! Don't you burp in front of me ever again!" she said. She went to the cashier and paid for their meals. After that, they both walked out of the Restaurant. Tsunade on her way home, Jiraiya stopped and think again before following her. He ran to her and stood by her right. Tsunade looked at him.

"What are you still doing following me?" she asked pushing him away.

"I'm going to walk you home. Don't you think that's sweet?" he asked moving closer to her again.

"Argh! .... Sigh, why?" she said calmly now.

"Because I want to.. You're nice to me today, so I think I'll reward you a trip home with the handsome me." he said and crossed his arms together.

"Yeah right." she said and laughed.

They got to Tsunade's house, the Senju clan's mansion. It was _Big. _Jiraiya had never been near Tsunade's house because of the Ninjas that guards it, but he's with the Princess of the mansion, he was let in. Maybe just this once, or not..

"Tsunade-hime, you're Grandfather has been waiting for you. Where had you been?" asked a middle-aged woman with long black hair and dressed as a servant.

"I'm sorry, Aiko-chan. " Tsunade apologized, she had her head down.

Jiraiya was staring at the servant as she spoked. 'Wow, I didn't know she had a servant of her own. And to think of it, Aiko-chan is pretty too. Lucky.' he said to himself, Tsunade turned her head to look at Jiraiya when she noticed that he'd gone quiet.

"Oi, Pervert!" she shouted to his ear. The female servant looked down on Jiraiya. "Watch where you look young boy!" she said to him and grabbed Tsunade's arm.

"Tsunade." said a manly voice coming from a direction. Tsunade,Jiraiya and Aiko turned to the man. It was the Tsunade's Grandfather, the First Hokage.

"Grandfather." Tsunade ran to him and gave him a tight hug. The old man hugged back and then pulled away to turn to Aiko and Jiraiya who was still in their same position as before.

"Hokage-sama." said Aiko. The old man nodded and smiled, and he raised his hand to signal Aiko to go in. She did.

The first walked up to Jiraiya with Tsunade following him. "So you are Jiraiya, young man?" he said, looking down on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded and smiled, "I am, Mister Hokage." he replied.

"You're the annoying, perverted, lazy Jiraiya that my Grand daughter talks about.."

Jiraiya had a smile on his face when he looked at Tsunade, Tsunade's face was red becase of all the embarassment.

She remembers her Grand father swearing that he'd never tell anyone that her Grand daughter talks about Jiraiya a hell lot.

"Oh. So Tsunade-hime talks about me? Mister Hokage?" he asked and giggled.

"Err. Did I say that?.." the First thought and then said, "You better go ahead now young man. Me and Tsunade need to talk."

Jiraiya frowned, "Oww".

Tsunade pulled her tongue out to him as he leaves. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Hime." said her Grandfather.

Jiraiya turned around, "I'll see you around Hime!" he said waving and ran to his home.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: I made up a new character, Aiko, well she might just be in this chapter, I don't know yet.

Chapter Four will just be a continuation to this one and Chapter Five will start off a new line from the Song again which is '_And I couldn't compete,_

_I seemed just part of the street'_

_Reviews are appreciated, and thank you for those who've reviewed my first two chapters =]_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Tsunade now with her Grandfather, the First Hokage was inside the house. The young genin sat on the couch with her head down, waiting for her Grandfather to scold her for being late. The First sat next to her Grand daughter who she obviously noticed that was scared.

"My Hime, what's wrong?" he said sweetly to the child and Tsunade had her head up now, knowing that her Grandfather was not going to told her off for being late.

"I'll take it as that you're not mad?" she said and her Grandfather replied with a smile.

"I am, a little bit. But I'm used to it now, you're always late." Tsunade pulled a grumpy face, annoyed by her Grandfather.

She had always been her Grandfather's favourite grand child, even though there's Nawaki now. He still loved her to bits, and Tsunade felt the same since he's her only type of Father left.

"Boo!" said a young voice coming from the second floor of the mansion.

"Nawaki!!" excitedly yelled Tsunade and he saw her little brother waiting to be picked up to go down from the 2 wide staircase. Tsunade quickly ran up the stairs to pick him up.

Her Grandfather was so happy to see them both. His only two grand children.

o ------------------------------------------------------------------ o o ------------------------------------------------------------------ o o ------------------------------------------------------------------ o

_10 Years had passed._

Tsunade and her team mates, Jiraiya & Orochimaru were now Jounins and planning to pick a team of three just graduated genins to train with them. They were now also known as the Legendary Sannins or Legendary Three for beating a certain someone in the Great War that happened a year ago. But all didn't go so perfect during the past years. Tsunade lost her grandparents but not just that, but as well her beloved little brother, Nawaki. She thinks she's all alone. Maybe yes, when speaking about having a family, she was alone. But when you think about it, she wasn't really alone. Lots of people cared for her, not only Sarutobi, Jiraiya and surprisingly Orochimaru, but also the many people who she saved during the Great War.

She was sat behind a big willow oak tree. Her long beautiful blonde hair was down, there was mild wind blowing her hair to the side. Droplets of tears were falling down her _used to be_ flushed cheeks. She had both hands covering her tearful face when she realized that her tears were falling too quickly, she was still worrying about other people seeing her cry, thinking how weak she is. But none thinks that way, they all understand her, even Orochimaru - her not so affectionate pale team mate.

Tsunade wiped her tears swiftly when she saw someone approaching. At first, he thought it was Jiraiya after seeing a sort of white hair, but then realized it was someone else. Tsunade stood up when she saw the man approaching closer and closer. He didn't see her.

"Oh." he was surprised when she saw Tsunade. He also smiled and offered for her to sit down.

"You're that guy from the Land of Waves aren't you?" Tsunade looked at him wondering why he was there.

"No. Well, I went to the Land of Waves, but I'm really from here. Hehehe"

Tsunade nodded, "What are you doing here?" she then asked.

"Well.. I like hanging around here, it's a pretty quiet area and it' basically my way to look back on things." , "Look back?" Tsunade was confused on what he mean by 'Look back' can it mean that he was like her, upset.

"Yes. Look back on things. A lot had happened in my life during the last year. As much as I don't want to talk about it, my sister died in the Great War." his voice was beginning to crack.

'So him too?' she thought to herself. "I know how you feel..." said Tsunade looking down to her feet.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her. She looked up to him, again, tears were falling from her amber eyes. "I too have lost someone from that war, my little brother." she said sobering.

The long haired guy went to hug her. Both didn't know each other well, but they just felt something. Tsunade started to cry out a loud, "Don't worry. Just cry it all out. It's fine." he said comforting the blonde. He did felt sorry for her, and Tsunade felt the same to him.

"Hey. I'm Dan by the way." he said after the still moment.

Tsunade smiled, "Call me Tsunade."

Day by day, Dan and Tsunade got to know each other, they fell in love, they have too many things in common, and that's really the main reason why they got so close so quickly.

They were inseparable, every night, after Tsunade finished training, her and Dan would meet up to see each other and have each others company. Most of the time, they tell each other the things they did and if there was any problems and after that, Dan would walk Tsunade home and make sure she was safe and happy.

One night, when Dan was taking Tsunade home. Jiraiya was stood in front of Tsunade's house door.

"Oh. Tsunade.." said Jiraiya with a sad tone in his voice.

Dan smiled and went up to him with Tsunade with him. "Jiraiya. What are you doing in Tsunade's place?" asked Dan politely, "Yeah, what are you doing here?" then asked Tsunade.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you..."

"Me?"

"Yep, " he said, "By the way, Dan, why are you here?"

"He's with me."

"What do you mean? Are you two like _together_?" he said and smiled

"Yes," Tsunade replied shortly and looked at Dan, "I'm going out with Dan."

And there was an obvious shocked look on Jiraiya's face, he couldn't believe she was out with Dan. The quiet one that used to be one of his classmates. Why would Tsunade be interested on a guy like him. She was interested with quiet-pale face Orochimaru before, why is she so interested in quiet guys? She's not even quiet, it doesn't go together. There was a lot of things going around his mind. He had to admit to himself that he, the Great Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, and the boy back years ago who teased Tsunade for not growing any chest, was jealous of this man that Tsunade was out with. 'Unbelievable' he said to himself.

Tsunade noticed that he had hushed his loud mouth. She decided to break the silence.

"Err. Okay, if you want to talk, I'll talk with you.." She felt sorry for Jiraiya, she knew he'd always liked her, so she allowed him to have a conversation with her just to see what's the matter.

She faced Dan and gave the him a hug, "Thanks for tonight Dan, I'll see you tomorrow." she gave Dan a soft peck on the cheeks. Dan smiled, "See you tomorrow."

Tsunade watched Dan as he walked home, until she can't see his figure in the streets. She slowly turned to Jiraiya who still seemed to be trying to make things more awkward for her.

"What is wrong Jiraiya?!" she said with a sort of angry tone to her voice, since she was annoyed with him now.

"I.. I.. Maybe I'll tell you in another time eh." he said and scratched the back of his head, pretending things were fine. But it wasn't.

o ------------------------------------------------------------------ o o ------------------------------------------------------------------ o o ------------------------------------------------------------------ o

Dan and Tsunade's relationship stayed strong for a year, and it would have still stayed stronger if he didn't die. Her beloved lover died while doing an A-ranked mission that he had been sent to to by the 3rd Hokage. Tsunade was so upset the she even tried killing herself, but fortunately, Jiraiya was there to stop her from doing so. Jiraiya had been there for her if she needed comfort from anyone, but every single time that he was there to give her support, she refuses and tells him to '_Get the hell out' _or_ 'Leave me alone'._

_No luck with love at all. The people who she seemed to have cared and love had died,_

_Parents,_

_Grandparents,_

_Brother,_

_and now Lover._

_Now she wonders who's next to go? Could it be her next? She wanted to end her damned life._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** Alright, Chapter Four up.

Now I need to worry about Chapter Five, lol.

I didn't know what else to put in the Dan & Tsunade scene, I just don't feel Dan & Tsunade together, I mean as a couple, maybe it's because I'm such a JirTsu/JiraTsu/TsuJir fan.

Okay, I'm not really good in writing previews, coz I might give the whole thing away, but here's a preview of Chapter Five; I couldn't compete, I seemed just part of the street.

_Tsunade feels she's alone, even though her friends were still there for her, no matter what, esp. Jiraiya. She wants to leave Konoha, but Jiraiya tried stopping her by reminding her of the good old days. _

By the way, thank you again for reviewing =]


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_I couldn't compete, I seemed just part of the street._

Two weeks after her boyfriend Dan died.

Tsunade was sat on the bar, in front of her was about 7 bottles of alcohol that she had drunk. The bartender wasn't impressed, why would such a beautiful woman like her drink so much like that. She looked wasted and exhausted.

The bar wasn't busy at all, there were only two sat down drunk customers not including Tsunade. It was a Wednesday afternoon for christ sake, it was too hot to go anywhere, especially getting drunk at that afternoon, which will just definitely increase body heat.

"Oi! Bring me more!" yelled Tsunade at the bartender who looked terrified, he had no choice but to give her more alcohol to drown herself with, she was of course the customer.

"...Er, Er, he-here you go La-Lady.." said the bartender struggling to get his words out.

Tsunade grabbed the newly brought bottle and drank it. What she didn't realize was that she had tears in her eyes. Memories in her mind and alcohol goes so well together. What a stupid mistake mixing both together.

Before she could even take another sip of the liquid, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't like a 'come with me' type of touch like the other drunk men do when they want to bed her, more like a 'i'm here for you' touch. Tsunade turned to see who it was. It was none other than her friend, Jiraiya. After seeing him, she turned her head back and took a sip of the alcohol she had in her hand, she sighed.

"Why are you here?" Jiraiya asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

"What do you want?!" she asked, "Isn't it bad enough for you to interfere with my life?"

"What?"

". . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." she apologized looking him straight in the eyes. She meant her apology.

Jiraiya gave him an understanding look and also a smile.

"Don't worry about it Hime.. I know what you're going through right now, it's understandable." Tsunade nodded after hearing his supportive response.

She tried to drink the alcohol again, but Jiraiya grabbed the bottle off her hand and put it down the table, then said, "Stop it." he sounded serious. So she looked at him with utter confusion, why the hell is he doing this? _What_ the hell is he doing?

"Give me that back!" she ordered trying to grab the alcohol, but Jiraiya took hold of the alcohol and pushed her back gently to stop her from reaching to the drink.

"I'm serious. Stop it, stop this stupid addiction of yours! You're here every day Tsunade. Are you ever going to stop?!" he yelled at her.

Tsunade was shocked by him yelling at her. Seriously, _who _does he think he is to be talking to her like that?

Jiraiya thought about what he just did for a second then went back to being himself again.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you." he said.

Tsunade nodded. "You know what will get me over my addiction?" she asked him, but not expecting him to answer her question, because she wants to answer that.

"Hm?" he just said, "I need to move away for some years.." she said with her head down and with her blonde hair covering her face. Jiraiya wanted to see if she was serious or not, but he couldn't because of the hair on her face.

"Move away? What do you mean? Away from here or move houses?" he pulled her face up just to see that she was crying. 'Could it mean that she was serious?' asked Jiraiya to himself, he doesn't want her to move. Her crying was awful enough to watch, but seeing her go and him just standing there, not stopping her, he doesn't want to see that happen, ever!

"Don't go!"

Tsunade looked at him and shook her head, "It's the only way to help me move on Jiraiya.."

"No, Tsunade, there's lots of ways, if you want help I'm always here, I'll help you, I promise, just don't go."

"And how are you suppose to help me?" She said putting her hands into her pockets to look for her money, she stood up. Jiraiya stood up next to her and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out some cash and paid for Tsunade's drinks, Tsunade was going to stop him, but he pulled her outside.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him.

"To a place where I'm gonna help you forget." Jiraiya replied looking at her with his arms around her shoulders. Tsunade pulled away and stood still.

"What?" Tsunade looked surprised, "No, no. It's not what you think alright, it's not anything perverted Tsunade." he said.

Tsunade was satisfied of his reply and followed him.

Jiraiya brought her inside the forest, dragging her to walk a bit quicker until they arrived at the end of the woods. It wasn't dark, unclean, or atrocious.

A big space of grass land with huge trees on the outside and in the middle was a lake. A clear-blue lake, and infront of the lake was a wooden bench.

Tsunade carried herself and sat on the bench, Jiraiya followed her and stood exactly behind her, with his hands on both of her shoulders. She sighed, "This is beautiful."

"That's the reason why I brought you here." he said letting go of her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Wanna here a familiar story?" he said again.

"Hmm," she breathed in the fresh air, "I want to hear it Jiraiya. Tell the story." she requested.

Jiraiya started.

_Flashback #1_

"Will you three just calm down!!" shouted Sarutobi

"Sensei, Jiraiya is so annoying, can we just take the photograph without him?!" said Tsunade glaring at Jiraiya, while Jiraiya was laughing real hard.

Sarutobi's POV-

_'When the hell are these kids gonna shut up, we're wasting time here, all they need to do is pose for the camera, can't they do that one simple thing._

_Argh! This is so frustrating! '_

"Jiraiya, let go of Orochimaru's hair! and Tsunade where are you going?" I said to them. They all stopped and looked at me, 'What have I done now?'

Seconds later, they all went back on what they were doing, annoying each other.

_End of POV--_

"Hey Tsunade come back here now! And you boys stop it now!"

The three did what they were told to do. All looked grumpy.

"Now, just pose for the camera for three seconds alright!"

"Just hurry this up, I want to go." said the princess, Tsunade.

Jiraiya put his arm around Tsunade while Sarutobi stood behind the three, Orochimaru didn't care much on how he looked, he just wanted it to be over.

Tsunade, instead of removing Jiraiya's arms just fakely smiled for the camera til the camera man pressed capture. After the picture taking, Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and smirked, "You are so dead, baka."

Jiraiya ran as fast as he could to get away from the mad Tsunade, Tsunade chased after him. Sarutobi and Orochimaru watched the two went and shook their heads at the same time.

And they could hear Jiraiya screaming his head off, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" to the girl who was chasing him, and in reply all he got was "You're so gonna get your ass kicked Jiraiya!"

--

"Wow, that seemed so long ago.." said Tsunade.

"Hey, how about the time we were at school, and it was home time. You were waiting for your Grandfather."

"Hey.. That was really sad you know.." she said fighting back

"I can tell.." he smiled and looked at her.

She smiled back.

--

_Flashback #2_

Jiraiya got out of the school, finally, after hearing some pretty long lecture from his teacher. He was 30 minutes late from going home. On his way out of the School gate, he saw his classmate, Tsunade sat on a wooden bench, just at the left, outside the school gate. Why was she still there? It's a bit late.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" he asked approaching her. Tsunade looked at him, but with tears in amber eyes.

Tsunade nodded, but obviously, it was a lie. "Why are you here Jiraiya?"

"Oh you know, the usual, teacher kept me behind." he said giggling as if it was that funny.

"I see." , "And you, why are you still here? Isn't your Grandfather supposed to be picking you up today or something?" then asked Jiraiya.

"He's not coming." she said as her tears flowed more often now.

"Oh." was all Jiraiya said. He felt sorry for the girl. He stood up and took her hand, pulling her up as well.

"Come Tsunade, I'll walk you home." he said nicely, Tsunade looked at him and stood up, "Why? You're already home late, and you want to walk me home?" she was confused on why he wanted to do that.

"It doesn't matter, no one's really home waiting for me.. Let's go."

He walked her home even though his house was the complete opposite way.

--

_Flashback #3_

It was Tsunade's birthday, most close friends of the Senju clan were invited and also some of Tsunade's friends from the Academy, Jiraiya & Orochimaru were there too, stood next to her while her Grandfather gave his speech for his precious grand child, and the Princess of the Senju clan.

Hashirama Senju stood on the platform, everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to start his speech.

"All right. First of all, everyone thank you all for coming today, I know that the birthday girl, Tsunade is very grateful to all of you for coming." he started looking at everyone. Then he focused his eyes on Tsunade, who looked absolutely beautiful with her light pink dress.

"My dear little princess. I can't imagine how much you've grown, I can still remember the first time I held you in my arms, you were so small back then, and now.. Well, look at you, you are so beautiful, I'm very very proud of you my Princess, everyone in the family is, and I'm sure your mother and father too, I can just tell that. So, now that you're thirteen years old, I'm hoping that you take good care of yourself, cause we all know that you're going to be out in a lot of missions, now that you're all grown up. And just remember this Tsunade, never feel lonely, because even though I'm not or we're not there, right by your side always and constantly, we will be in your heart, I know you always hate it when I lecture you with that, but it's true my Princess. There's always going to be someone there for you, that's a promise I will definitely keep." he finished.

Tsunade was touched by her grandfather's speech, she ran to him when he just got down from the platform and gave him a tight hug.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru who were now stood with Sarutobi smiled.

"Oh just look at her. She's such a big girl now." said Sarutobi

"Yeah. And she's so beautiful." said Jiraiya, drooling while looking at Tsunade.

--

"Hehe. I can remember it now."

"Your grandfather is right you know when he said that there's always going to someone there for you, this time, guess who it is?" he said winking.

Tsunade laughed light-heartedly, "Who?" then she pulled her tongue out to play with him

"C'mon, you know who it is."

". . . Maybe" she smiled

"Remember when we were 15, we went swimming, us three, me, you and Orochimaru."

"Sure, I do." she replied, but her smiled turned into a straight face.

--

_Flashback #4_

Splash! Splash!

"STOP IT YOU PERVERT!" yelled Tsunade.

Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya looked at each other, Jiraiya with a pretend confused face.

"It's you." said the pale-faced boy.

"Me?!"

"Yes you! Don't pretend you don't know, 'cause I saw you!" she shouted while approaching him.

She gave him a big punch which sent him flying off the lake they were swimming in.

"Suits you right you perverted toad!"

Jiraiya after the punch went in the lake again to swim but this time, stayed away from Tsunade. Although he was happy about not getting hurt now that he's away from her, he had to admit that he's not enjoying his time anymore, he loved it when Tsunade gets annoyed with him, it means he's getting her attention. After 5 minutes, he went over to her side again.

"Ugh! I thought you'll stay away from me?" she said

"I can't do that, it's too hard you know." he smiled

Tsunade rolled her eyes at his comment. She saw a small red toad swimming just under her, she screamed and jumped on Jiraiya, he enjoyed the moment, Orochimaru was staring at the two looking confused on what's happening. Tsunade's eyes were closed but then opened it when Jiraiya told her that it was okay. She looked into his onyx eyes and he did the same to her amber eyes.

"Oi! You two LOVERS, I'm still here you know!" Orochimaru said to the two. Jiraiya and Tsunade stopped staring and Tsunade also pulled away.

"It's one of your toads isn't it? To get me on you?" she said

"Course it's not, I didn't do any summoning jutsu, how can I do that?"

Tsunade didn't believe him. "Liar."

--

"I'm telling you, I didn't summon any toads that time Hime." Jiraiya explained.

"Sure you didn't, " she said sarcastically, "but we had a good time didn't we?" she kind of admitted.

"Of course we did." he smiled.

--

_Flashback #5_

It was Tsunade's 16th Birthday, she had a party in the Senju's mansion, mostly everyone were invited, including Jiraiya. She looked very beautiful with her white gown, Jiraiya in the other hand wore a black suit with a white tie, he asked her to dance, Tsunade nicely said yes since it was after all her birthday and she was supposed to have fun and treat her guests nicely, so she couldn't do anything to Jiraiya, _only_ if he does something pervy.

"You're a pretty good dancer Hime." he said leaning forward to the side of her face while they dance slowly to the music.

"Pfft. Dancing is easy compared to ninja training." she said. She's a really good dancer, not to say she's been practicing how to dance well a year ago to prepare for her 16th birthday, which is a special thing for her.

Jiraiya's hands moved down to her waist and she moved her hands up to his shoulders.

"If you do below the waist Jiraiya, I swear I could kill you." she said smiling sarcastically to him, Jiraiya shook his head, "Don't worry, I wont." he replied with a smiled.

"Good", Tsunade believed him now and just danced with him until the 4 minute song finished.

After the dance, Tsunade went to the balcony and looked up to the sky, Jiraiya followed her bumping in to other guests.

"Hey. You okay?"

Tsunade was startled by him, "Baka! You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry.." he scratched the back of his head.

"Pretty view, don't you think?" she asked him, so Jiraiya looked up and saw the beautiful night sky.

"You're right. That is a pretty view, it's like looking at you again." he looked at her, and she looked at him. She was blushing.

"Oh.."

"I mean it, you look great."

She blushed even more, she didn't know what to say, shut him up or thank him for his compliment.

"Thanks" she smiled.

Jiraiya pulled her into a friendly hug, Tsunade surprisingly hugged back. They hugged under the night sky, not noticing that everyone was looking at them, but they didn't care.

* * *

**Author's Notes : **

Well, sorry for the wait, it's a really long chapter, so I had to take more time doing it.

_Here's a preview of Chapter 6- Tsunade still can't make a decision whether to stay or not despite Jiraiya stopping her. Tsunade went back to being her normal self, moody, depress, but Jiraiys still tried to stop her, even though she pushes him away almost everytime he tries to change her mind from leaving._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_To be walked on by everyone but then_

It's been almost two weeks since Tsunade had a peaceful talk with Jiraiya. God, he's been getting in her nerves lately. Every day, every hour, every minutes and sometimes, every second. He's always there!

"I told you once, and I don't want to tell you again Jiraiya! Give me some space." she said pushing him out of her house door.

Jiraiya tried to push himself back in the house. "If I let my eyes off you for even a second, I know you'll just run off somewhere and never come back."

Tsunade looked up to see his saddened eyes. She then looked down, not being able to cope of seeing him like that, so caring, so concerned and so determined to stop her. He's probably doing the right thing though, even though Tsunade doesn't want to admit it to herself. He's right about keeping his _'eyes' _on her every time, because if he don't, she'll be gone in a second, and she'd be running away from her past, and all the daunting memories that stops her from getting her cozy, peaceful sleeps at night.

"You don't have to always put on a tough face in front of everyone Tsunade." Tsunade frowned at his comment, and her hand turned into a fist. That did it.

"Who the hell do you think you? No one gives you the right to tell me what to do with my life. For all I know, you're _just _my team mate." She turned around from him, and started zipping up one of her suitcases. Jiraiya was hurt by her comment, just a team mate? Seriously, after all he had done for her, just a team mate? Not even a friend?

"That's all I am to you?!" He said, his voice was low and crackly. Tsunade gave him a quick look, realizing what she just said was harsh and cold.

"You know what I meant Jiraiya. Just--, just leave me alone, I can take care of myself, I don't need you babying me." She turned to him, looking quite tired. Jiraiya frowned, "I'll go, but only if you promise me that you will NOT leave." Tsunade for once, nodded.

What if she leaves? I can't let her leave. "Promise me, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade sighed heavily then said, "I promise.. But that's a promise for today."

"You mean, only for today?" he asked to make sure. She nodded. Before going up to her room, she turned to face him, "Just remember to close the door when you leave."

Jiraiya sighed in frustration and disbelief. What is wrong with her? He's only been with that boyfriend of hers for... He's not even sure how long, but it wasn't that long for her to leave all of a sudden and forget about where she was born and raised up, the place where she met friends, where she graduated as a strong minded ninja as well as being known as the best medical ninja in the world. And now she wants to leave Konoha, to forget her past, why forget it? Just move on. People die - just accept it. That's what he did not so long ago, when every single one of his family member died. It was hard at first, but moving on was the best thing to do.

Tsunade laid on her bed, staring at the light green coloured ceiling of her bedroom. Most of her unused clothes were on the floor, she didn't bother tidying up. She hasn't even been in her bedroom for quite some time now, since she was out drinking her memories out, gambling all night or sometimes just planning of killing herself, when she's alone. What has she done wrong to deserve all this? She twisted her body around so that she was laying on her stomach, she put her head on her arms, and stayed in the position for a while, until she was peacefully asleep, well physically she looked peacefully asleep. But mentally, was a different story.

_"Oh Tsunade... These are for you." said a silver-haired man, he was holding a bouquet of white roses, it seemed fresh. _

_"Aw, thanks Dan. They look so nice.." she took the bouquet of roses in her left hand and used her right to hug Dan, carefully not squeezing the roses._

_"Just... just make sure I don't die my love... I, I don't want to die yet." _

_The rain was pouring hard. She wasn't alone with a soon dying man, three other jounins were with her. Why was she the only one who's a medic, if she was probably with others, her job would be so much easier and he would probably be live still. _

_"Dan, don't worry, don't worry." she calmed him down, she was on her knees, performing some medical jutsus she learnt and perfected, but she was in a situation where she can't perform her best even if she tried, even if she squeezed her brain out so that it would help her one bit, all her emotions were taking over her system, she couldn't even think right. Why does this need to happen now. Tears joined the hard pouring rain. He tried and reached her face, but it was useless. "Don't move okay. Just- just save your energy now.." _

_"You won't die." She more of convinving herself that. _

_Tsunade moved both her hands over Dan's heart, his heart beat was slowing down, there was nothing she could do, and that hurts the most. _

Tsunade woke up, quickly she felt her lungs gasping for air, she needed oxygen, she needed to-- breathe. She touched her face, most parts, especially under her eyes were still kind of wet, and some were already dried tears. But how could that happen? Was she crying in her sleep?

"I'm sorry Dan." Her head was on her knees, she was sat up.

Minutes later. She sat up and opened the curtains of the windows. She wasn't an early morning person, but today she just felt like waking up early.

Her attention was caught by a man, sitting on the sides of her house gate. But what was he doing there?

She ran downstairs and opened the door to her house and quickly ran outside to speak to the man.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh-oh." He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh-oh?! Answer me!" she insisted, pulling him by the collar, so he had to stand up. His height intimidated her sometimes, but this time, it doesn't matter, what was he doing here again?

"I'm not in your house, so I figured that it's alright if I'm outside your house, you know, in the streets.. Does that bother you?" he asked, but got no answer and she walked off, back to her house again, because she knew why he was there. Making sure she doesn't go anywhere, since her promise was from only the day before.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Guys, sorry for the late update of the story, I don't know how long it's been. It's just lots of stuff had happened in school and at home, so I couldn't find some time to write this chapter, and also I've been on holiday for few days. But now, I have a 6 weeks summer break and I think I have the time now to do more chapters. Anyway, enough talk, hope you enjoyed it. _

**R&R 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I found a very special love in you_

The weeks passed painfully slow for Tsunade, it has now been 3 months after Dan's death. And to Jiraiya's relief, Tsunade had been keeping her thoughts of leaving behind now. Well that's what he thinks, for all he knows, Tsunade might just be looking for the perfect timing. Possibly when he's out of town doing a long mission, which would give her a lot of time to do her escapade. With that thought in his mind, he just can't leave the village, only to be back and find out that she's gone.

So since then he had been keeping his eyes on Tsunade, she had lower her drinking and gambling by a little. But it still wasn't goo enough. Jiraiya wants to see the real Tsunade back.

He couldn't care less if that one was a pain in the ass, that ass-kicking woman was the reason he's doing all this.

--

Tsunade looked out of her bedroom window. The night had just started, a few stars can be seen in the night sky. She wondered while she was looking up if her love could see her from up there. She still felt guilty of what happened. Really guilty to be precise.

Will this guilt ever go away? She doubted i, she knew it would stay with her for the rest of her life.

--

"Master Jiraiya." Jiraiya turned around to see his student Minato Namikaze was behind him. He was always too curious for his age of 11.

"Oh! Minato, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be home by now?"Jiraiya asked, now with a wide fake grin across his face, and Minato grinned back.

"No, not really. So how about you Sensei, what are you up to?" Indeed he was too curious. It's not his god damn business whatever Jiraiya does with his life after training sessions, but Jiraiya still felt the need to confess anyway.

"Alright, alright. You got me..I'm off to drink my head of."

Minato shook his head at the thought. Sometimes he feels that he's more mature than his teacher, and this was one of those times. They sat down on a nearby bench.

""all this for a girl huh?" the blond boy questioned. Jiraiya looked at him with his serious eyes. That was hardly seen by anyone since he's not a serious type of guy, he's more like the complete opposite. But he sure can be serious when he wants to.

"I guess. But how did you know?"

"Oh c'mon Sensei! You can fool the other but not me.. I know you have a liking to that Tsunade lady." the young ninja sounded soft and understanding, he was always the good listener among his other students, and Minato was probably the only one who cares about his personal life. It's not that he chose for him to know that, he just knew.

"Tsunade's still not the same, she's not going back to her old self. It's hard to believe but I miss that side of her." Jiraiya laughed to himself, maybe his blond student can never understand how it feels to have the person you love pushing you away because she still can't get over her dead lover.

"Don't worry Sensei. She'll be back to her old self soon enough. Just be patient." Be patient, god, how many times does he need to hear those two words. He's running out of patient just on Tsunade.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice Minato." Jiraiya stood up ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sensei. Don't get drunk too much!" the boy winked before he ran off home.

"Yeah, don't worry kind, I won't." Jiraiya told himself and smiled.

He went to the direction where he was going before. Time to hit the bars!

--

Tsunade was suddenly awoken by the sound of someone or something on her house door. She checked the small clock on her side table and saw the time, 2 AM in the morning. She could kill that someone behind the door at the moment.

It all seemed real until she opened the door and saw the man stood in front of the door.

It was Jiraiya.

He passed out on Tsunade's arms and she fell carefully to the ground by the sudden weight she was carrying, she moved herself and Jiraiya a little into the room to be able to close the door and keep the warmness of the house the same as before.

She looked at him, studying his features, and by the looks of it, he was drunk and also badly beaten up, his lips were swollen and he had bruises everywhere on his face. She raked her fingers through his thick hair and sighed under her breath.

"What did you do now Jiraiya?" she knew he was unconscious. She positioned herself beside his face, kneeling on the carpeted floors and then started fixing his bruised_ yet _handsome face.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hello to all my dear readers, thanks for all the reviews, they're all very appreciated. And again, I'm sorry for the long wait, how long has it been? I've been very busy lately, especially now that I'm starting school again. It's my last year in highschool, so I really got to work harder now. But I'll try update all my fanfics when I have time..

I know this chapter is rushed, but sorry. Chapter 8 is 3/4 done ;)

**Read & Review, ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_It's a feeling that's so totally new_

_Over and over, it's burning inside_

_I found a very special love in you_

When Jiraiya woke up he found himself laid on a sofa, he looked around and thought that his surroundings were somehow familiar to him. He closed his eyes for a second, and then when he opened them again, Tsunade was now stood behind his head, with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey there beautiful.. Hehe." She could tell that he was still drunk. Jiraiya knew he was still slightly drunk, no questions about that because o the amount of alcohol he had. Tsunade felt relieved after seeing him awake. But what she didn't know was that why she was suddenly all concerned of his perverted friend. He emotions were scaring her. Guilt was overflowing the concern that she had, as well as sadness, she was upset with Dan for not being there anymore for her. Also add the fact that her team mate Jiraiya was laid on her couch; injured and drunk.

"Shut up you baka. What did you do?" she sounded angry and harsh but at the same time, there was still this concerned tone to her voice.

"Uhh.. I honestly don't know." Jiraiya answered, as he sat up on the sofa. Tsunade stared at him. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. Could it be about him? If it was, what about? Was she mad, concern, happy to see him, or just giving him pity?

"Don't tell me that shit Jiraiya! What's this all about? You do know that it's almost 3 in the morning and you woke me up, because you like a fool you are needed someone to take care of you." Jiraiya was about to interrupt her but she rose her finger to shut him up. "You don't talk while I'm talking." she gave him an intimidating look as a warning. He could remember that look, it was the time when he was caught peaking by Tsunade in the Women bath house. He nodded and listened for more hurtful words to come out of her mouth. Why was she so mean to him? Despite of him being drunk at the time, he still felt hurt, still felt like Jiraiya; the loser who can't have the only girl he loves and cares for.

"You do know that I haven't been good with anyone since that day. I know for a fact that you know how I feel, but why are you making everything so hard for me?" Tsunade was nearly in tears, all she said was true, she was always emotional and sensitive about the whole 'Dan' topic. But it wasn't Jiraiya's fault she felt that way, she just wanted to blame it on someone to lessen the guilt she was carrying.

"Jiraiya, please can you be understanding and just let me leave this damned place!" she was nearly screaming, even though Jiraiya was just in front of her. He stood up and was approaching her, but she raised her right arm to block him from her.

"Tsunade.." he softly whispered.

"Don't get closer Jiraiya, please just stay where you were." said Tsunade.

"I. I think I'm going to go.. O-okay?" Even his voice sounded confused. Tsunade didn't say anything when he walked to the door. She just sat there and was looking on the floor.

What was wrong with me? Jiraiya asked himself. He was such a nice guy, caring and funny. Most women would die if they were with him, but why with all people did she fell for Tsunade, that star in the sky who only Dan could reach.

She gathered her confidence to ask him a question. A question which could decide her faith, good or bad.

"Do you love me.?" those four words just slipped out of her mouth surprisingly. Jiraiya turned slowly towards her, shocked on what she asked. He stood there, questioning himself of what to do. Act like he doesn't and just lie to her?

"What?" he said

Tsunade looked down when she saw the expression on his face. It was a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Do you love me?" she asked me once more, this time feeling a little more confident than the last.

Jiraiya moved from the door way to standing in front of her. For a moment there she became slightly nervous. Why not, an attractive drunk man was stood in front of her. How could she not think of the worst that could happen.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" he asked as he moved closer to her. Feeling the heat that had started rising up, Tsunade nervously swallowed a big ball of guilt down her throat to try and make the situation easier for her, but that was easier said than done.

"Stay here for the night, and you can just leave tomorrow." she said. Her whole body felt calm and relaxed after she said that, her mind was back to Dan again and that was about normal.

Jiraiya pulled her wrist to him, it was gentle but fast, she wasn't expecting it, so she gasped a little.

"What are you doing?" she said with angst in her voice.

"Sshh." he said as he leaned forward, only centimetres away from her face. She could feel his deep, sharp breaths on her cheeks. He still smelled of alcohol. He couldn't help himself to stop leaning in even more closer to her. Tsunade felt the tip of his nose brushed against her skin, it was slow and gentle. She closed her eyes and felt how the things between there were heating up. Jiraiya wrapped an arm around her waist before putting his free hand on her face.

Tsunade could feel her heart beat fastening as he leaned in even more. She was losing herself.

---

**A/N:** _Cliff hanger much? Sorry guys lol. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it up._

_Lots of exams coming up this week, so I doubt it would be until next week. Forgive me? I'll give you something.. wait wait *holds up a cookie* any takers?_

**Again, R&R 3**


End file.
